Love and Karaoke
by Blackbird
Summary: On today's "Sailor Moon" the girls and I head to a new karaoke parlor for a night fun and relaxation. But something's up with Ami. She's been giving Lita funny looks all night. What's going on with those two? Stay tuned to find out!


_Sailor Moon and all associated characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi_, Toei Animation, DiC Entertainment, and Cloverway Productions and some other people I'm sure I'm forgetting. This is purely a nonprofit, fan created story made for fun and love of the characters. No copyright infringement is intended. Please support the official release.

**Love and Karaoke **

The Karaoke Experience was the latest karaoke parlor to open up in Tokyo and tried to set themselves apart from the others by promising not only the latest pop songs from Japan but some from America as well. They also held a discount deal for small groups for the first few weeks of it's opening. It was this deal that lured in five friends that were better known to the world at large as the Sailor Scouts, but for now they where simply five high school students looking to have a fun night out. Although "fun" might be too strong a word at the moment for the others as Serena and Mina were currently singing a duet. Badly. While Rei looked like she was about to incinerate the stage and Lita did her best to calm their fiery friend down, Ami was more engrossed by her own thoughts. _She_ had actually been the one to suggest the outing after reading up on the new parlor. A fact that surprised them since she was usually a bit too reserved to suggest such things but the idea quickly became too good to pass up.

Of course, what they didn't know was _why_ she had suggested this outing in the first place. During her research she had found it had a song that hoped would help her express some feelings she been wanting to get out for quite awhile, but just couldn't seem to do it on her own. Mostly because she knew that doing so would change _everything_ once she said them. But she knew she couldn't keep going on as she had been. Not knowing was much more frustrating to her than dealing with the fallout. At least then a resolution could be reached for better or worse. But for now it was just eating her up inside. So as she was prone to do, she carefully planned and prepared the best way to express herself in a way that could be seen as either a confession of love or just enjoyment of a nice song.

Unfortunately, as time continued to tick by she found her nerve waning more and more. She had already passed up numerous times to go up to the small stage and perform her chosen song, but she always chickened out at the last second. Which only frustrated her more as she was becoming increasingly annoyed with herself. She's Sailor Mercury! Part of the Sailor Scouts! She's faced dangerous monsters and deadly situations time and time again without fear and yet she couldn't just sing some stupid song?! That was just ridiculous!

Steeling her courage, she tightened the grip on the glass of sparkling apple juice in her hand as the final notes of Serena's and Mina's song started to fade away.

"Oh man this is so much fun!" Serena exclaimed. "So who's next?"

Ami downed the rest of her drink in one gulp then slammed the glass down on the table in front of her and stood up rather dramatically, earning the other girls' attentions.

"I am!" she declared forcefully.

"Um, okay Ami it's all yours," Mina said confusedly as she handed over her microphone.

The bluette nodded as she took the mic and marched her way onto the stage. She quickly selected the song she wanted then took a deep breath to calm herself as the screen before her started to display the lyrics. She let out a quick sigh before she held the mic up to her lips and began to sing.

_I had no choice but to hear you_

_You stated your case time and again_

_I thought about it_

The other girls now focused all their attention on Ami. They were all a bit taken off guard by her song choice. Not that they really had any idea _what_ she would sing, but this seemed especially surprising. So now they were _really_ curious about why she was so adamant to sing.

_You treat me like I'm a princess_

_I'm not used to liking that_

_You ask how my day was _

At the second verse there, Lita realized that while Ami was facing the whole group, she seemed to be looking particularly at her. Not only that but she could see a faint blush starting to form on the usually quiet and reserved girl's cheeks. She wasn't exactly sure why though._.._

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault _

_..._until _those_ lyrics came up and suddenly it became all too clear to her. A blush started to form on her own cheeks when the two locked eyes as Ami continued to sing.

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_

_You're so much braver than I gave you credit for_

_That's not lip service_

Ami's voice wavered a bit as her confidence started to fade. She had completely locked eyes with Lita and there was no doubt now why she had chosen this song. The redness on the brunette's cheeks and her wide eye expression told Ami she had figured it out. Even Rei and Mina seemed like they were catching on while Serena seemed about as clueless as ever. Regardless of her own raising nervousness, she was determined to see this through.

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

By now they completely forgot the others were there and just focused on one another. Their hearts raced as hidden feelings and emotions spilled out with each new lyric. Whatever was going to happen after the song ended, it was clear to both of them that nothing would ever be the same again.

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_

_You held your breath and the door for me_

_Thanks for your patience_

Ami closed her eyes and swayed a bit to the harmonica break in the song. She was afraid if she opened them too soon, without the accompany of the lyrics, her nerve might break and she would end up embarrassing herself even more than she probably already had. She tried not to think about that though and just concentrated on the melody of the song. When she reopened her eyes and glanced at the next lyrics she felt a blush come to her cheeks and had second thoughts of continuing but once again she forced herself to go on.

_You're the best listener that I've ever met_

_You're my best friend_

_Best friend with benefits_

_What took me so long_

Lita's cheeks glowed as bright as Ami's now and she was suddenly _very_ aware of Rei and Mina's pointed looks towards her. She let out a nervous chuckle before she picked up her glass to take a big gulp from her drink, suddenly wishing it was something stronger.

_I've never felt this healthy before_

_I've never wanted something rational_

_I am aware now_

_I am aware now_

Despite her nervousness, Ami couldn't help but smile a little. She was actually starting to enjoy herself and if she hadn't placed so much importance on it she might be having a better time. Maybe if she hadn't completely messed things up between herself and Lita, and all her friends, she might com back here soon. She took a deep breath in preparation for the next round of lyrics.

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

Her voice filled the small room with a confidence and energy that surprised her friends. Her voice peaked and she grabbed the handle of the mic with both hands as she prepared to repeat the chorus for a finale time.

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

As the song faded away, Ami let out a rather content sigh as she slowly came back to herself. Unfortunately that made her reflect on _exactly_ what she had just done. The heavy silence in the room didn't help to ease her troubled mind nor did the almost completely blank look on Lita's face. Ami's body began to shake and her bottom lip quivered just a bit as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she suddenly cried out, then dropped the mic and bolted out of the room.

The sound and action seemed to jolt Lita out of her stunned silence and just barely registered Ami leaving the room before she was gone like lighting.

"Ami wait! Hold on!" the tall girl called after her then leapt over the couch to chase after her distraught friend.

This left the other three alone in the room to stare at each other in confusion. Or at least Serena since it seemed Mina and Rei already had some idea of what was going on.

"Um, what just happened?" Serena asked cluelessly.

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

Ami ran out of the karaoke parlor and made it to the adjacent building before the emotional exhaustion caught up to her. She leaned against the building's wall and finally allowed her tears to freely flow.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ She berated herself as she pounded her fist against the concrete wall every time she mentally screamed the word.

She then drew her hand back in pain and shook it gently.

"Ow," she mumbled weakly then turned her back to the wall and slowly slid down it until her knees were against her chest.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees as she continued to weep.

_Why did I think that would work?_ she asked herself. _Why would I think she would _ever_ want me? Now I've messed up our friendship _and_ made a fool of myself. Some genius you turned out to be Ami. Even Serena is better at love than you are! _

She sighed and forced herself to look up over her knees.

_That's not fair,_ she corrected. _She's better at it because Serena understands romance better than I do. I can't even think about it without breaking into hives. So how could I have possibly-_

"Ami!"

Lita's voice jerked the bluette out of her thoughts and she looked up to see the object of her misguided affections running frantically towards her. Still unable to face her, Ami jolted up right and tried to run, but her emotional state apparently still made her a bit weak because her legs gave out from under her and she started to fall. Thankfully a pair of strong yet soft hands reached out and caught her. She then found herself being pulled back upwards and spun around so that she was face-to-chest with the taller girl. A blush appeared on her face at the inadvertent view she got and she forced herself to look up towards Lita's face if for no other reason than to not make the situation worse. When their eyes met Ami was surprised to not see anger or hurt in those beautiful green orbs but rather compassion and understanding. And...maybe a hint of something else.

"So," Lita started with a slight smile. "I guess we have a few things to talk about."

"I'm so sorry!" Ami blubbered, looking away from her.

The brunette placed her hand on the other girl's chin and gently turned her head back towards her so they could look each other in the eyes again.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" she asked softly.

"Sorry for putting you on the spot like that! Sorry for embarrassing you! Sorry for ruining our friendship! Sorry for-" Amy rambled but was stopped when Lita put a finger over her lips.

"How about you let _me_ decide how I feel, huh?" she remarked with a sly smile. "Especially that bit about our friendship."

"You're...not mad at me?" Ami asked, in a hopeful tone.

Lita shook her head then wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulder and pulled her into a strong, comforting hug. Ami's blush came back with a vengeance and her heart raced faster. She laid her had down on what she thought was Lita's shoulder but then she remembered their height difference and realized what she was actually leaning against was the top of her friend's breasts. Which wasn't a completely unpleasant experience. In fact it felt pretty nice and actually did work to relax her a bit. But it also made her remember why she had run off in the first place and raised her hands to Lita's waist and returned the hug in a surprisingly strong grip. As if she were afraid the other girl would disappear if she let her go.

"Hey Ami," Lita spoke up softly.

"Hmm?" the bluette replied back absently.

"That's a little _too_ tight."

"Sorry," Ami mumbled then reluctantly pulled herself back but was stopped from being too far by Lita's hand.

"Stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for," her friend told her. "In fact, I'm really flattered and..."

"And?" the shorter girl repeated, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Well...I..." Lita stammered.

"Yes?" Ami pressed.

"You see...it's like this...I...oh hell!"

The next thing Ami knew Lita's lips were pressed against hers in a heated and surprisingly passionate kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise of the sudden action but they then began to close as she gave into the unexpected lip lock and even found herself returning it. The hands she still had around Lita's waist gripped her tighter just as Lita pulled her in closer. For the second time that night the world around them seemed to fade away as they lost themselves in each other. After what couldn't possibly be as long as it felt the two finally separated and stared in the other's eyes again.

"How...?" Ami started but some how couldn't seem to finish her sentence.

"Long?" Lita finished for her.

She just nodded in return.

"Remember that night you asked me to dance cause no one else would?" the brunette reminded her.

"But...I was just trying to be a good friend," Ami remarked.

"I know. And you were. But I guess that kinda sparked something in me. Plus all that business with Amara and Michelle made me question some things about myself."

"Oh."

"How about you?"

"I don't really have a defining moment, it's just something that's been building for awhile," Ami revealed.

"Then why haven't you said anything before now?" Lita questioned.

"Because I'm just not good at romance!" she exclaimed, her grip tightening again anxiously. "I was too afraid you'd say 'no'! And even if you did say 'yes' then I wouldn't know how to proceed from there! I'm not good at relationships! I mean _this_ was the best way I could think to tell you and that wasn't very good either!"

"Actually, I thought it was really sweet," Lita interjected.

"You-you did?" Ami asked a bit surprised.

She nodded back. "And it's not like _I'm_ that good at relationships either. I mean I can't even remember the last time I was on a date! Plus most guys are intimidated by me cause...well...you know...the height thing. Then they find out I'm usually stronger than them and that ends up being a _big_ turn off!" She furrowed her brow and sighed in annoyance. "I guess I'm kind of a natural guy repellent. Which also explains why the first person who's been attracted to me in a long while is a girl."

She noticed the perplexed look on Ami's face and realized just what she had said. She finally took her friends off her friend only so she could throw them up in her own defense.

"Not that I'm not flattered and don't return your feelings it's just that...um...well...I..." she stammered again.

Ami quickly brought a hand up to her mouth to try to hide her amused chuckle but she failed pretty miserably at it. Thankfully, that seemed to snap Lita out of her own funk and she chuckled alongside the bluette. The laughed for a few seconds longer before Ami looked up at Lita once again.

"I guess we're both pretty bad at love, huh?" she remarked.

"Yes," Lita agreed, scratching the back of her head nervously. "But if you're serious about this then we can just be bad a love...together."

"I'd like that very much," Ami said before she stood on her tiptoes so that she could be the one to initiate the kiss this time.

Lita wrapped her arms around her new girlfriend to help steady her as she returned their second kiss of the night. A kiss so good that it kept them from realizing they weren't quite as alone as they had thought. Back over at the karaoke parlor, Serena, Rei, and Mina all peeked around the corner of the building to spy on the new couple. Once they realized the kiss was probably going to go on for awhile they all slide back behind the corner to discuss this turn of events.

"Wow, Ami and Lita. Who would have seen _that_ coming?" Serena remarked a bit absent mindedly.

"Actually _I_ did," Mina spoke up rather proudly. "Which reminds me..."

She finished her sentence by holding her palm out in front of Rei's face. The dark haired girl let out a soft, annoyed growl even as she reached into her pant's pocket. After a bit of fumbling she produced a few bills and practically slammed them into the blonde's outstretched hand. The sensation of victory outweighed the slight pain the slap caused and she couldn't help but hold the money up to gloat a bit.

"Ha ha! Sweet, sweet cash!" she smirked.

"Wait, Mina you _knew _about this?" Serena asked, cutting off whatever remarked Rei was gonna make.

"Well I had a feeling. I _am_ the Scout of Love after all," Mina explained.

"Well how come you didn't tell _us_ about it?!" the other blonde asked as she pointed between herself and Rei.

"She told _me_ about it Meatball Head, otherwise how could we have made our bet?!" Rei snapped at her.

"Oh right," Serena muttered then looked back at Mina. "Well, why didn't you tell _me_ then?!"

"Because you've been busy with Darien and Rini lately. Plus I figured you'd just blab anyway and I wanted to see how it played out," Mina explained. "And, you know..." she flapped the bills a bit.

"Oh riiiiiight," Serena remarked, smirking wickedly at Rei as she practically slid over to her fellow blonde. "Say Mina, do you think we could buy another hour or so in the karaoke parlor?"

"Sure! Probably get a few more drinks and snacks too. After all, Rei's buying!" Mina replied, tugging on the money again.

As they both shared a laugh at her friend's expense, Rei turned around and held up a tightly clinched fist toward her face which had a scowl so deep on it a vein threatened to pop on her forehead.

"I'm beginning to HATE blondes!" she growled through gritted teeth.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Lita's voice suddenly asked.

The unexpected question made the three jump in surprise and hug each other for protection. Especially when they noticed Lita's annoyed glare focusing right on them. Ami stood next to her looking more embarrassed than annoyed but she still didn't look happy to see them. Apparently their kiss didn't last as long as the trio thought it would.

"Were you guys spying on us?" the tall brunette pressed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Us?" Serena asked innocently.

"Spying?" Mina added.

"Nooo..." Rei completed.

"Then just what exactly _were_ you doing out here?" Lita continued to interrogate them, this time crossing her arms over her chest.

"We were just..." Serena started again.

"...getting some..." Mina continued.

"...fresh air!" Rei concluded.

"Yeah that's it! It was getting all kind of stuffy and kinda stinky in that room," Serena quickly explained.

"Uh huh," Lita nodded, unconvincingly.

"Come on Lita, let's not ruin the night," Ami suggested as she took the other girl's arm and started to lead her back towards the parlor. "I'm sure there are some good duet songs we could try out."

"Yeah I guess so," the brunette sighed and wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's shoulder.

She cast one last pointed glance over her shoulder at the three before they disappeared back into the building. The trio let out simultaneous sighs of relief and relaxed a bit.

"Well...that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Mina said cheerfully.

Serena and Rei glared at her themselves for a moment before they walked back into the parlor themselves, leaving a very confused Mina behind.

"What? What?!" she called after them.

**The End.**

**Author's Notes: **Alright let's get this out of the way first. Yes I am using the American dub names because that's what I'm used to! That's who they were when I watched the show! Maybe this redub coming out will change that but for now I'm going with what I know.

Secondly, this fic finally gives me the chance to do something I've been wanting to do for well over a decade now and that's use Alanis Morissette's "Head Over Feet" in a fic. Seriously I've been wanting to use that song since it came out back in...ooooh...95/96? Somewhere in the mid-90's. So yeah, quite awhile. And since I've been getting back into Sailor Moon thanks to the S.H. Figuarts figures, seriously they're awesome get some, and watching the old dub on YouTube I decided to combine the two and we get this fic here. Let's just pretend the lyrics match up so well in Japanese so this premise works, okay?

As for the placement of this story...I dunno I guess sometime after season four since that's the last one I watched. Or could watch rather given that we never got Stars over here in the States. Still not exactly sure when though so we'll just fudge that for now, okay? Now will I write anymore of these or Sailor Moon stories in general? No idea! This was just something I needed to get out. So just enjoy this for now and we'll see what happens in the future.

Til then...


End file.
